


What Was Last Night, Then?

by TilTheEndOfTheLinePal



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alcohol, Avenger Bucky Barnes, Avengers Tower, Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Presents, Bisexual Bucky Barnes, Bisexual Male Character, Breakfast, Bucky Barnes is kind of a slut in a way, Concussions, Drunken Kissing, Drunkenness, Feels, First Kiss, Kissing, Love?, M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Sexual Frustration, Sexual Tension, Singing, Sort of Birthday Smut In a Way, Steve is Straight tho, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 19:02:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3145112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TilTheEndOfTheLinePal/pseuds/TilTheEndOfTheLinePal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve Rogers is as straight as they come, but when Bucky Barnes asks for a kiss for his birthday, Cap questions his sexuality.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Was Last Night, Then?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bob-genghis-khan (idek_idic)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/idek_idic/gifts).



> TilTheEndOfTheLinePal rewrote bob-genghis-khan's amazing story called, "Pro Bono" (with permission). Go check out bob-ghenghis-khan's (idek_idic) story - it's very cool! 
> 
> Most dialog is preserved; time setting has changed. 
> 
> \--Bucky

“What Was Last Night, Then?”  
By TilTheEndOfTheLinePal

Inspired by “Pro Bono”  
By bob-genghis-khan (idek_idic)

 

((Post Captain America: The Winter Soldier))  
((Bucky Barnes is a new Avenger))

Bucky Barnes sang at the top of his lungs, “I must have been through ‘bout a million girls/I’d love ‘em and I’d leave ‘em alone…” 

“Oh, god…” Steve muttered with a full eye roll, half-holding-half-dragging a very drunken Winter Soldier to an elevator in the Avengers tower in the heart of New York City. 

Undeterred, the soldier continued to sing Elvin Bishop’s 1976 hit at full volume, “I didn’t care how much they cried, no sir/Their tears left me cold as a stone…” 

With an irritated sigh, Cap pushed the number ‘10’ button and adjusted Winter’s metal arm, which was draped over Steve’s shoulders. 

It was Bucky Barnes’ ‘twenty-eighth’ birthday (though, really, his physical body was 98 years old) and Steve and Bucky had had a great time that night, barhopping and acting like the couple of Brooklyn punks that they were. Steve had drunk just as much cheap whiskey as Bucky had but, of course, he didn’t feel a thing. Captain America liked the taste of alcohol, but it had no effect on him. Bucky was a super soldier as well, but different somehow, and he was rather drunk off his ass. 

As the elevator ascended, Bucky’s singing finally trailed off as he muttered under his breath, “Ouch, Christ…” 

Duly noting how pale his best friend was and how he looked as though he was about to vomit any second now, Steve said encouragingly, “C’mon, Buck, we’re nearly there… You’re all good…” 

The absolute truth, however, was that Bucky really was *not* ‘all good’; Bucky had a decent gash on the side of his head – not enough to warrant an emergency room visit, but still – and a small trickle of blood oozed from the wound. 

Though, really, Captain America probably should have stepped in to stop the brawl in the bar they ultimately got kicked out of. Bucky Barnes was a major flirt (he always had been), and he had been hitting on a pretty dame. That pretty dame’s boyfriend didn’t appreciate it. There was Bucky – the world’s top assassin (possibly the best assassin of all time) with all of that KGB training, all of that martial arts training, and The Winter Soldier never saw that pool cue coming at his head at top speed. 

Consequently, Steve Rogers had witnessed the entire thing and laughed his ass off the whole time. He had only hopped off his barstool *after* Bucky had been knocked completely unconscious. 

Steve sort of felt guilty, but not really. Bucky kind of deserved it. 

“I’m fine,” Bucky stated, his voice slurred. “I just… I just wanna get to bed.” 

Steve swung open the door to The Winter Soldier’s Avengers tower suite and felt compelled to disagree with his best friend, “You ain’t goin’ to sleep, pal. You’ve got a concussion…” Then, changing the subject to avoid confrontation, “So, hey, how’s bein’ twenty-eight?”

In turn, Bucky glared at Steve and flopped down on his living room couch. He wasn’t in the mood to argue the semantics of his real age. “I could take it or leave it, really,” he mumbled, running his normal hand through his thick, long hair. Doing his best to not doze off, Bucky asked, “Now where is it?” 

Relieved that they had successfully made it to the suite, Steve similarly flopped down onto the couch next to Bucky and leaned his head far back against the cushion. “Where is what?”

“Don’t hold out on me, buddy,” Winter said, his eyes closing. “You didn’t give it to me this morning, figured you were waiting ‘til we got home. C’mon.” 

“Oh,” Steve said flatly, finally realizing that Bucky was referring to a birthday present. Steve and Bucky had first become friends in the third grade, but they had never really been in the business of exchanging gifts especially when the Great Depression took the nation by storm. Sure, every now and then, Bucky might shove a Coke into Steve’s hands and give a half-assed ‘Happy Birthday’ or maybe Steve would pencil a drawing for Bucky, but that was about it. Even Christmas wasn’t much of a gift-giving occasion. It was just the two friends’ norm. 

Steve mumbled sheepishly, “Sorry, Buck… I didn’t…” 

Giving a weak laugh, Bucky grinned. “I’m teasin’,” he interrupted. “Didn’t expect nothin’. Although, I gotta say, I *do* think I deserve somethin’ special.” When Bucky was drunk, his Brooklyn accent hit full force. “I mean, I *did* spare your life, I *did* pull you out of the Potomac.” 

Steve gave Bucky a sour look and wanted to say something to the effect of how The Winter Soldier was the one who put him there in the first place, but, Steve decided to play along, “Anything you want.” 

“Anything I want?” 

“Yeah…” Steve said, shifting in his seat, placing the back of his arm on the couch, propping his head up on his hand. He wanted to keep Bucky awake for a while, so keeping him talking sounded like a good idea. “You wanna go to Spain, Buck? We can do that.” 

“Spain, huh?” 

“Or Paris, or India,” Steve offered. “Anywhere.” 

“How ‘bout the Grand Canyon?” Bucky asked, shifting his bleary gaze back over at Steve, giving his fellow soldier a half-cocked smile. 

“Uh huh, of course.” Steve briefly adjusted a couch cushion for Bucky. “And we’ll stay in first-rate hotels along the way, okay? Places where we get waited on hand and foot, yeah?” 

“Sounds nice, Stevie.” Bucky briefly licked his lips. “How we gonna afford this?”

Even though Steve and Bucky were Avengers now and did live in Stark’s tower, it wasn’t as if they were really *paid* to be superheroes. No, they weren’t dangerously close to not having food like they were back in the Great Depression, but they definitely couldn’t afford a vacation. Though, really, the world needed to be saved a lot more often thanks to HYDRA. There just wasn’t time for a vacation. 

“Not ‘we’,” Steve corrected. “Me. ‘S your birthday. You don’t have to pay for a thing.” 

“That’s awful nice of you.” 

“Might be a while ‘til I can give it to you, though,” Steve admitted, unable to stifle a yawn. It was getting close to three in the morning. 

“You don’t hafta get me none of those things,” Bucky muttered. “Nothing special.” 

“Well, I wanna give you *somethin’* special,” Steve replied. 

“Oh, yeah?” 

“Mmhmm…” Steve was getting even more groggy. Even Captain America got tired every now and then. 

The Winter Soldier’s eyes trailed over Captain America’s body, but Cap didn’t notice. 

“I want a kiss for my birthday,” Bucky requested honestly. 

Steve’s brain really didn’t register that. “You want a *what* now?” 

“You heard me.” Bucky’s dark blue eyes were halfway closed. He gave a nonchalant shrug as if he was asking for Steve to go get him something as innocuous as a glass of water. 

Steve and Bucky had never had *that* kind of relationship. Steve was as straight as they came. 

“From…?” Steve needed clarification.

“From *you*, punk.” Bucky reached over with his metal hand and surprisingly lightly gripped Steve’s dress shirt, tugging it gently, like a hint. “I told you I wanted something special.” 

The air between the two best friends became chilled at that moment. Captain America had a rather flummoxed look on his face. Did Bucky really just ask for a kiss…? Bucky Barnes was Steve Rogers’ *best friend*. 

“Will you give me my present?” Bucky asked gently, meeting Steve’s eyes. 

A soft scoff escaped Steve’s lips as he shook his head slightly side-to-side. After a brief moment, however, his shoulders dropped as he saw the genuine look in Bucky’s beautiful dark blue eyes. 

Bucky carefully watched his fellow super soldier as Steve scooted close to him on the sofa. Steve sat on his own leg and rested one hand against Bucky’s ribs thinking – for some weird reason – that that would steady him. 

Steve sighed. What the hell was going on, exactly? 

“Alright… Alright…” Steve said clearly, trying to psych himself up, his heart beginning to race. This was wayyyy too weird. 

“Just get it over with, you punk…” Bucky briefly licked his alcohol-soaked lips. 

Steve slowly brought his mouth to Bucky’s and, right before he was about the start the kiss, he chickened out and pulled back again. “I… I can’t do this…” 

Bucky starting laughing, then, and Steve also broke out in a fit of nervous giggles. The two best friends – friends so close that even death couldn’t separate them – had a good, long laugh. 

“Okay… Okay…” Steve literally slapped himself across the face, psyching himself up again. “I promised you anything you wanted, so…” 

“So…” Bucky added for good measure. 

“Alright,” Steve repeated himself, leaning in again. His lips right next to Bucky’s – but not touching yet – his world seemed to become pleasantly quiet and tender then. It was as if the lights had dimmed (they hadn’t, really) and the city noise just faded away. For a delightful eternity, all Steve could think about was how extraordinarily warm Bucky’s breath was against his face. 

As horribly drunk as Bucky was, the moment didn’t pass him by. He, too, was equally lost as Steve breathed against his face in return. Both soldiers' eyes fluttered closed.

Finally, Steve kissed Bucky. It was just a sweet little peck, just an extremely brief and tiny smooch, but he did it. 

But, Steve didn’t pull away just yet. Steve didn’t lean back. 

Captain America and The Winter Soldier spent some more time breathing on each other’s handsome faces. 

Bucky’s weak and pleasurable moan from the back of his throat somehow prompted Steve to start a full, warm kiss. Steve’s hand came up to caress Bucky’s face, Bucky’s slightly rough 5 o’ clock shadow. Steve ran his thumb over Bucky’s cheekbone. 

Oh, god, Bucky’s mouth was so warm – almost hot – and he tasted good – like whiskey – and, wow, his lips were surprisingly soft… and…. and… 

Literally out of breath, Steve finally pulled back and – his face inches from Bucky’s – he stared into his best friend’s glassy, starry eyes, his mouth hanging open in absolute shock. 

Everything seemed to change at that moment. 

Swallowing hard, Steve finally sat back, his mind reeling. *Shit*, did that just happen…?

Bucky briefly sucked on his own bottom lip. So, *that’s* what Steve tasted like…

Maybe Bucky’s husky voice was kind of seductive, then. “That’s nice, Stevie… Thanks. Real thoughtful.” 

Steve turned his face away, turning 7 shades of red. “Don’t expect it every year," Steve muttered as he suddenly rose to go grab some hydrogen peroxide for Bucky's head wound. Steve *had* to keep himself occupied. 

The next morning, Captain America made breakfast for The Winter Soldier. As he presented Bucky with an omelet and a cup of coffee, Cap honestly didn’t think Winter would have remembered the previous night’s kiss. Steve reasoned that Bucky had been far too drunk to remember anything about his birthday. Drunk and knocked hopelessly unconscious. 

“This is your birthday present,” Steve said as he also gave Bucky a fork. 

“What was last night, then?” Bucky asked with a mischievous glint in his eyes, looking up at Steve. 

With an embarrassed, fake cough and a half shrug, Steve said, “Pro bono.”


End file.
